Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars/Heat M
Heat M of Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars was the thirteenth of sixteen heats which determined the Semi-Finalists of Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars. The episode featuring Heat M was originally broadcast on January 25, 2004 on Five. Competing robots Newcomers Veterans Round 1 Panic Attack (8) vs Mega Morg vs Edge Hog vs Spin Doctor Panic Attack immediately attacked Spin Doctor, causing it to topple around on the arena floor. As Mega Morg and Edge Hog engaged in battle, Panic Attack continued to attack Spin Doctor and flipped it over against the arena wall, activating the pit release button in the process. As Spin Doctor was left stranded, Panic Attack and Mega Morg attacked Edge Hog with Mega Morg getting underneath and flipping Edge Hog onto its back, but it quickly self-righted. As Spin Doctor was counted out, Panic Attack lifted Edge Hog up with its lifting spikes and pushed it towards the flame pit, but Edge Hog escaped. The two yellow Welsh robots then teamed up to lift Edge Hog and together they pushed it into the pit of oblivion. Qualified: Panic Attack & Mega Morg Tough as Nails vs B.O.D. vs Disc-O-Inferno vs Robochicken B.O.D. started by attacking Robochicken, trying to slice its side but did not even make a mark. Meanwhile, Tough as Nails immediately activated the pit release button. Robochicken then ducked behind the Refbot, as Tough as Nails then grabbed hold of Disc-O-Inferno, as the former annihilator winner made a gash down B.O.D.'s side, and swiftly dumped it into the pit of oblivion. Robochicken, in a desperate attempt to survive the melee, then intercepted B.O.D. and flipped it clean over. Tough as Nails then closed in on Robochicken, but Robochicken managed to ward off Tough as Nails with the flipper, also making the Dutch machine retreat a short distance. However, Tough as Nails then grabbed hold of Robochicken, but couldn't drag it across the arena floor as easily as it did with Disc-O-Inferno. Despite this though, Tough as Nails was nearing Robochicken towards the pit. However, Robochicken was still able to surpass B.O.D. being counted out by the Refbot. 20 seconds passed between B.O.D. being counted out and Tough as Nails finally pitting Robochicken. Tough as Nails finished the battle by snatching B.O.D. away from the flame pit and placing the still overturned machine onto the arena Drop Zone, where it was hit by bowling balls, although there was no visible damage created from this impact. Tough as Nails then finally attempted to pit B.O.D. as well, but the pit was already full with the other two robots, and B.O.D. remained out of the pit as cease was called. Qualified: Tough as Nails & Robochicken Round 2 Panic Attack (8) vs Tough as Nails Tough as Nails immediately tried to grab hold of Panic Attack and pushed it into the pit release button. Panic Attack then attacked Tough as Nails but the Dutch machine was soon able to grab hold of Panic Attack again, before reversing into the CPZ and being hit by the hammer of Mr. Psycho. Tough as Nails pushed Panic Attack into another CPZ but it escaped before Sergeant Bash was able to reach it. As the two robots engaged again, it became clear that the front spikes of Panic Attack had come loose and were no longer able to lift Tough as Nails. This meant that Tough as Nails was easily able to grab hold of Panic Attack, but the Welsh robot held on and Tough as Nails was struggling push it around the arena. Tough as Nails did eventually push it into Sergeant Bash's CPZ, where it was grabbed by the pincers and hit by Mr. Psycho's hammer. Panic Attack escaped and began to push Tough as Nails around the arena for the last few seconds before cease was called and the judges went for Tough as Nails, eliminating the 8th seeds. Winner: Tough as Nails Robochicken vs Mega Morg Robochicken was the first robot to use its flipper, but the attack missed. Mega Morg then launched an attack on Robochicken and missed, getting itself stuck against the arena wall in the process. Mega Morg escaped and the two robots continued to attack each other, but neither was able to use its flipper successfully for a while until Robochicken finally managed to get underneath Mega Morg and flipped it over onto its back. Mega Morg was unable to self-right as it was in a position from which it could not roll over, so Robochicken attacked it with its spinning disc for a while before activating the pit release button. Mega Morg was counted out and Mr. Psycho attacked it with his hammer before placing it on the Drop Zone where a washing machine was dropped on it. Sergeant Bash then attempted to pit Mega Morg, but humorously pitted the washing machine instead. Winner: Robochicken Final Tough as Nails vs Robochicken Robochicken went on the attack straight away, flipping Tough as Nails over several times, but Tough as Nails was able to recover and grabbed hold of Robochicken before slamming it into the arena wall. Robochicken escaped and flipped Tough as Nails once again, before the Dutch machine activated the pit release button. Robochicken continued to attack, flipping and pushing Tough as Nails as it tried to run away. Robochicken pushed Tough as Nails into the arena wall and tried to flip it out, but the flipper didn't have enough power and Tough as Nails survived. Eventually, Tough as Nails was able to grab hold of Robochicken again and pushed it into the angle grinder, but Robochicken escaped. Tough as Nails grabbed hold of Robochicken once again and pushed it into the CPZ where it was attacked by the axe of Shunt. The battle ended with Tough as Nails trying to push Robochicken into the pit, but Robochicken escaped and cease was called. After a long time deliberating, the judges finally gave the decision to Tough as Nails. Heat Winner: Tough as Nails Special Event Between Round 1 and Round 2 of each heat (except Heat I), a 'Special Event' was shown. For Heat M, it was a featherweight battle featuring robots weighing no more than 12kg. In the last of three qualifiers, four robots entered the arena, with two qualifying for the final later in the series. Gi-Ant-O vs Micro-Mute vs Rampage 2 vs Whipper Qualified: Rampage 2 & Whipper Trivia *This episode featured no true newcomers, as the B.O.D. team had previously competed in New Blood with Night Raider and the Tough as Nails team had previously competed in the Dutch and German series, with both Tough as Nails and Arena Killer. *As in Series 5, The Four Horsemen and Team Panic Attack were in the same heat. *This episode was the third occurrence of a former Grand Champion being knocked out in the heats, with Series 2 champions Panic Attack falling for the second time. The others were Panic Attack also in Heat I of the 6th Wars, Chaos 2 in Heat C of the sixth series, Razer in the first Heat of Series 8, and Apollo in Heat 5 of Series 9 and Heat 1 of Series 10. *This episode featured the last appearance in the original run of a robot sporting the famous Diotoir fur, a tradition dating back to Roadblock during the First Wars, as a small piece of it was on Mega Morg. *This marked Panic Attack's worst performance in Robot Wars, falling in the second round of the heat. It continued the superstitious "eighth seed curse", following Gemini, 3 Stegs to Heaven and itself in the previous war. *This would be the last main competition heat not to feature a robot that reached the semi finals of the previous series until Heat 2 of Series 9. Category:The Seventh Wars Category:Episodes in which two robots fought twice Category:Heats won by a newcomer Category:Episodes not to feature a previous year's heat winner